


The Space Between

by anneka59



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneka59/pseuds/anneka59
Summary: And Reality blooms.





	The Space Between

There is an instance. The breath between realities, the space between electrons as they trade from one molecule to the next. As time flits unreal, unmoored, elastic. There he stands, and he is _damaged_. 

He doesn’t look at her, not at first. It’s maybe a blessing to be spared that scrutiny, though she longs for things that ‘could’ or ‘should’. She wants him, and she’s no longer able to hide that longing. Never again. So what of the instance when he meets that desire and decides? What of the instance where he refuses her?

He doesn’t, it’s remarkably quick. Not simple or easy or uncomplicated. His eyes flash, connect. They are here, they are dead, they are existent, and they _fucked up_. And he is here with her. And he says, 

“Yes.”

And Reality blooms.


End file.
